The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of sweet cherry tree which bears large to very large, attractive fruits of excellent quality and flavor.
This new variety was originated at the Washington State University Irrigated Agricultural Research and Extension Center (I.A.R.E.C.) at Prosser, Wash. from crosses made in 1971. It was selected in 1977 from several seedlings of the cross Stella.times.Early Burlat (both varieties unpatented). Second test trees were planted on the Roza unit of the center in 1980 and came into production in 1985.
The new sweet cherry variety ripens four to five days before Bing (unpatented) and resembles Bing in shape and appearance except that its fruits are much larger and are less firm. The new variety is self-fertile and requires no cross-pollination. It also differs from Bing in the length of its fruit stems which are noticeably longer and more slender.
The tree has shown itself to be a moderate producer of very high quality cherry fruits which have distinguished themselves in taste-panel tests by their high ranking and fresh eating quality.
Flowers of the present variety are self-fertile and do not require cross-pollination. Because of this feature and also because it bears extra-large fruits of very high quality, the new variety is in high demand and will be promoted in the nursery retail trade as a suitable backyard tree for home-garden use.
In the Yakima Valley, the fruits of this new variety ripen about four to five days before Bing. The round, glossy, mahogany colored, somewhat heart shaped fruits are very large, often measuring up to 3.3 cm in width and 15-16 grams in weight with relatively small seeds. The flavor and appearance of fruit freshly picked off the tree is excellent. The flesh color varies from rose to dark red.
Trees of the subject variety are vigorous and compatible on common rootstocks used for sweet cherry trees. The bloom period is about the same as for Bing but precociousness is less than Bing.
Asexual reproduction of this new and distinct variety shows that its unique and desirable characteristics come true through succeeding propagations by grafting.